Similar
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Rory thinks about Tristin and Logan. One Shot fic.


Similar

Disclaimer-Ho hum, I own nothing but the clothes on my back, some c.d's, books, and dvds. Everything belongs to warner bros and Amy Sherman Pallendino.

Summary-Rory thinks about Tristin and Logan.

_Tristin Dugrey._

_I hated him with every fiber of my being. Or so I told myself. Back then, I didn't know it, but I was really fighting attraction. I didn't want to admit that I liked the person that I despised. Then again, who does?_

_He annoyed me. He called me Mary._

_Yet our playful banter sessions brought life to me. I loved them, even though at the same time I groaned at the thought of talking to him. He was cocky and arrogant and everything I hated._

_Tristin was a psuedo-playboy and Rory Gilmore did not like psuedo-playboys. I wasn't one of those girls who was going to fall at his feet just because of his good looks and money. I would never date a guy simply because of his money._

_I remember the day he left and the guilt I felt after it. That sucked. I had dreams about it for a week, possibly longer. It didn't make things better that Jess had just come around the same time. Dean assumed that was why I was acting oddly, because of Jess._

_I didn't know I liked Jess then. I was still confused over the Tristin situation._

_I contemplated over it, even though there was nothing to contemplate about. He was gone, and there was nothing I could do. Tristin Dugrey was never coming back._

_After he left, I survived another break up with Dean, then a break up with Jess, and high school graduation. Paris and I had managed to become friends with Tristin gone, and we worked well together. Madeline and Louise became my friends also._

_I got into Harvard, but chose Yale instead. My Grandparents had nothing to do with that descision. I wanted to go because I wanted to go...at least that was part of the reason I chose Yale. The other reason was that I knew Tristin was going to be at Harvard and I wanted to avoid him. Paris and I had just managed to start a friendship, and with him in the picture, we'd revert back to our high school selves._

_I never told anyone this, but I saw Tristin at our schools first Yale vs. Harvard football team. I'd gone to get something for Mom and found Tristin lounging around with a bunch of his friends, actually fellow chiltonites of mine, Duncan and Bowman. The reason he left._

_I remember my heart skipping a beat, and feeling myself suddenly heat up, and not in a goodway. I remembered high school, and I wanted to beat the crud out of him for being so stupid, but because I am Rory Gilmore, and am rational, I didn't._

_Tristin had been laughing with his buddies about something and I stood there staring at him for a while. He must have noticed me watching him because just then he looked up. There was both shock and relization in his face._

_He'd told his buddies that he would be back, and then walked over to me._

_We both stared at each other for the longest time, both like ghosts that had suddenly come to life from the past and entered each others presant. His hair wasn't messy blonde like it used to be, but had a buzz cut, something he probably had grown accostumed to in military school and decided to keep._

_He was even taller then I remembered, and more built. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was the color of his eyes, and for this I was glad. I had always liked the color of his eyes._

_Finally, after the longest time, he breathed, "Mary."_

_Then, as was my custome, I said, "Its Rory."_

_Tristin then put on his trade mark smirk and I was surprised to find that I had actually missed it. Before, I would have been peeved to see it._

_"Care to join me for a walk?" he asked._

_I nodded, and for a walk we went._

_We talked about the rest of our highschool experiences, the ones we had without the other, reminisced about old times, talked of our previous partners._

_"So what about you and bagboy?" he asked. "What happened there?"_

_I sighed. I hated talking about Dean. "Well, shortly after you left, we broke up because I was interested in Jess, who is a guy, thank you very much, and then from there, Jess broke up with me, and then Dean got married recently."_

_"They're idiots," he said, "both of them...I never liked Dean much."_

_I chuckled at that. "Dean didn't like you much," I said pointedly._

_The rest of the conversation was meaningless, just bits of drabble here and there. At the end, he asked how our Romeo and Juliet project went, and I told him how Paris had ended up playing Romeo, he joked about that, and then added that he still owed me a kiss, leaned down, and gave it to me._

_When we parted, I had smiled at him, said goodbye, and then walked back to where my Grandparents and my Mother were._

_We kept in contact. Somehow, him and Paris still kept in touch, and she had given him my e-mail. We wrote letters back and forth, sometimes about nothing, othertimes about everything._

_He visited me at Christmas, another thing my family didn't know about._

_Then my second year at college, I met Logan Hutzenberger, and started a relationship with him. It was nice to have someone like Logan, especially after having two over protective boyfriends before. Logan loved me and I loved him._

_We each brought something good out of the other. I made him concentrate on his studies more and become a more serious business man, he livened me up a little._

_Without Logan, I don't think I would be the person I am today. He brought me out of my shell._

_Paris swears I haven't noticed, but I have. Yes, I know Logan and Tristin are similar. They are both from the same background, both once pseudo-playboys, both once people that I hated with a passion._

_But they are different in someways as well._

_Logan and I dated all through college, and I still kept in contact with Tristin. Both of us were in serious relationships and nothing would ever happen, as nothing had._

_Paris, Logan, and I all graduated Yale. Mom was proud, and she liked Logan. I spent the summer in Europe as I had every year in college, only this time, it was only Logan and I. When we got back, I was the maid of honor at Luke and Mom's wedding, with Logan as my escort down the isle._

_Jess was best man, and that made things a little awkward, but both of us had matured, and he had become much like my Dad Chris in a way. He was now like a brother more then anything._

_Six months later, Mom was expecting her second kid, Luke his first, and both were paranoid. Logan and I were living in New York, and he was head of his fathers business, and I was working at the New York times as a journalist. All of us were successful, and happy._

_A week ago Logan asked me to marry him and I accepted. I told Tristin over coffee when he came into visit his parents the same weekened. He congratulated me. Tristin married two years before and I myself had been invited to the wedding but had been working on an article and hadn't been able to go._

_Doyle and Paris had married shortly after him, and we'd seen each other at their wedding, but only exchanged smiles, and nothing else, as Logan had been there with me, and his wife with him, and the whole thing would have been awkward._

_It turned out Logan and Tristin were cousins, and at first I was angered that they hadn't told me, but then, after I relaxed, I was fine with it, and joked that I should have seen the obvious._

_Yes, they were similar. Very similar indeed._


End file.
